Surprise! Sam has a Sister!
by BreeOUAT
Summary: A year ago, Sam finds her biological family- the Halliwell's and Prue legally adopts her, making her last name Halliwell." Sam becomes close to them. A year later, she finds her foster sister and brings her to the Manor. Little did Prue know how much mischief the two rascals could be..."
1. Getting Charlotte

Surprise! Sam has a Sister!

Chapter 1: Getting Charlotte

Sam's POV

I miss my little foster sister Charlotte. I was in foster care with her. When I was 2 years old, my foster parents had a baby. I protected her from abuse, as they abused.

A year later I found my four biological sisters, the Halliwell's. I didn't know I had any other sisters.

My foster parents gave me to the eldest- Prue Halliwell, and Prue became my guardian. They kept Charlotte. They didn't want me.

I became close to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Charlotte speaks to me through my telepathy and she said that they were hurting her again. I had to rescue poor Charlotte.

Prue was at work, Piper in the kitchen doing homework, Phoebe was watching TV, and Paige was eating afternoon tea.

I had made a decision- I needed to rescue my sister from her abusive parents.

I turned to Paige. "Paige please don't tell Prue where I'm going, I'm going to the police station to get my little sister, please don't be a telltale and tell Piper or Prue. Please don't!"

"Okay, but if you're not back 5:30, I'm gonna have to say something to Piper."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you Paigey." I hug her and the thought of the Police Station, orbing off to the police station, where I see Darryl Morris.

I walk over to him. "Darryl can you tell me where my little sister is please?" I gave him a sweet look.

"Okay I'll tell you. Charlotte was being abused by her foster parents so we put her in the orphanage." He said.

I thanked him and orbed to the orphanage. Nobody saw me as I walked to the rooms until I saw Charlotte.

She was alone and when she saw me, her face lit up. "Sammypoo!" she said.

"Char," I replied hugging her. "I'm going to take you home with me, would you like that?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, please."

So I quickly took her in my arms and orbed to Halliwell Manor.

As we materialize, Piper sees us.

"SAMANTHA PATRICIA PRUDENCE HALLIWELL! Just where have you been, and what is Charlotte doing here?"

"I… I… I…" I was about to say something when Charlotte butted in.

"Sammy rescued me from the orphanage- she snuck me out and took me here." She explained.

Piper turned to me. "Sam what you did was wrong and you know it." She sighs.

"Go to your room now!" Piper said. When I didn't. Charlotte went to go with me, but Piper held onto her hand. "Charlotte stays with me."

I ran off to my room, knowing Prue was going to punish me by giving me a spanking.

Later on…

Piper's POV

Prue came home from work and walked into the kitchen where she saw me and a four year old girl sitting on the stools. The child had blonde hair and steel grey eyes.

Prue looks at me, getting the idea that the little girl was Sam's sister. I nodded my head. "Sam orbed to the police station, before orbing to the orphanage where Charlotte was and she snuck out, bringing her here." I explained.

Prue sighed. "Thanks for sending her to her room Pipes. When will she ever learn?"

"I suspect Paige is behind this plan." I said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Prue said, before heading up to Sammy's room.

Prue's POV

I went up to Sam's to see her sulking. Sam turned to me. "I only did it to save my sister." Sam said. "Please don't send Charlotte back to the orphanage- we can adopt her!"

"I know honey, but what you did was wrong and you know it. Now, did Paige help you on this?"

"Yes." Sam replied. "She did."

"PAIGE!" I yelled. "Get your butt up here right now!"

Paige walked in and I turned to her. "Is it true, did you help Sam?"

"Yes." Paige whispered.

"Right, go to your room, I'll speak with you when I'm done here with Sam." I said.

Paige ran to her room.

"Alright Sam you know the drill, come over here."

Sam walked over to me where I bare her bottom and start raining down the spanks.

"Ow! Prue stop it! I promise I wont do anything like this again." Sam cried.

"Alright." I said, stopping Sam's punishment. "But you are grounded for a week. Now please get ready for bed."

Then I headed for Paige's room and I repeated the same things I did to Sam. I kissed Paige on her forehead.

"Love you Paige, nighty night, I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	2. Adopting Charlotte

Chapter 2: Adopting Charlotte

 **Prue's POV**

I decided to adopt Charlotte, so I took her to a court where the judge looked through my birth certificate, license, child abuse clearances, and personal references, before finalizing the adoption.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Sam had to attend and they stood up when it was finished. Sam hugged both Charlotte and I before going home.

When we got home, we had a celebration at Hookies Diner, the diner that we all loved.

I wanted to make sure Charlotte has a good childhood. Sam said, "They were both abused."


	3. Buffy To The Rescue

Sam's POV

I was sitting with Paige eating lunch when three ninth graders come up and push me against the tree. I was scared.

"Hey, thumb sucker, go cry to you're sisters.

I see a girl come up. She had brown eyes, and had blonde/ brown hair. She grabbed the girls off me and threw them to the floor before hugging Paige and I.

She reassured us and we went back to eating.

I made Paige promise not to say anything to Prue.


	4. Prue's Gonna Kill Me

**Sam's POV**

I needed to get out so when my sister's weren't looking, I orbed out where I ran down the pathway- I was somehow compelled to go to the cemetery, don't ask me why?" I walked in and saw a girl wondering around. I walked over to her- but before we could introduce ourselves, a young man snuck around the girl. She whipped around, pushing me behind her.

"Vampire!" the girl said, stay back and I obeyed her. I read her mind- her name was Buffy Summers.

Buffy stabbed the vampire with a wooden instrument, which I didn't know what it was. Then a demon comes up and tried to kill Buffy- I couldn't let an innocent die on my watch.

"What's that?" Buffy asked me. "A demon," I replied. "It's like a vampire, but worse."

"Okay, neurotically, they're the same," Buffy said.

"What doe's newrattically mean, Buff?" I asked

"Neurotically." "They're both the same amounts of crazy." "Okay, how do we snuff it," Buffy asked me.

"Like this," I said, gathering all my bravery and stepped in front of Buffy. "Watch and learn," I said.

I closed my eyes and visualised the demon on fire. I heard screaming which means I must have won.

"Oh boy!" Prue will probably ground me for life now that Buffy knows I have powers.

"Woah kid, you got some powers," Buffy said in awe.

"Prue's gonna kill me," I muttered as Buffy held the metal fence open for me as we walked out the cemetery gates.

 **Prue's POV**

Meanwhile, at the manor, Prue is scrying for Sam with Piper by her side.

"I swear, when we get Sam back, she's in big trouble," Prue said. "She snuck out- that cheeky blighter."

"Maybe you should lay off her a little, I mean she's 6 years old," Piper reasoned with me.

"Since when did you become so wise?" I asked her.

"Since our sister decided to leave," Piper replied.

Phoebe walked up into the attic. "Relax, she'll be around somewhere just walking," she said. "We're just kids, we need our space."

I looked at Phoebe. "You're double her age, Pheebs."

"So what?" she said.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's some attitude you've got there kid."

"Remember all the times you got in trouble for it. "You and Sam are double trouble, she's like your twin!" Piper added.

"Do you want a spanking?" I said.

"Come on, you know you wouldn't do it," Phoebe said smartly, walking out, but I grabbed her and pulled her back in. "I warned you," I said, before putting Phoebe on my lap and baring her bottom.

"I rained down the spanks. "Ow!" Phoebe cries. "Prue stop."

Finally I stopped. "Get ready for bed and make sure Paige has brushed her teeth and is in bed please," I said. "And the Same goes for Charlotte," I said.

"Okey dokey," Phoebe says, walking out of the room.

 **"To** **be Continued..."**


End file.
